Akaneiro No Sora
by xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx
Summary: Ikuto's been gone awhile so he doesn't know that Utau had released a new song. He's been feeling a little homesick and worries abut about how his sister is doing. Anime Based! Family Fic, not Romatic people! Title Changed.


**.:Summery:. Ikuto's been gone awhile so he doesn't know that Utau had released a new song. He's been feeling a little homesick and worries abut about how his sister is doing. Anime Based!**

* * *

"Ne, Ikuto, you feeling ok?" Yoru floated over to his owner, worried.

"I'm fine Yoru, just tired," Ikuto sighed. He was sitting on a couch in his hotel room, trying to find something on T.V to watch. True, he was tired but he was also a little homesick. He missed being back in Japan, and teasing Amu and Tadase all the time. He also couldn't help but worry about whether Utau was doing ok. Since his travels have kept him busy, and her career keeping her busy he hasn't tried contacting her in awhile.

"_Stay tuned, next Japan's top Idol Hoshina Utau will come on stage and tell the story behind her new song, "Akaneiro no Sora'"_

Ikuto paused in his channel hopping. '_Huh, speak of the Devil_' he thought.

"Ne, I didn't know she had a new song." Yoru exclaimed. "I wonder how it sounds."

"Who knows," Ikuto shrugged. He waited for the commercials to end. After five minutes the show was back on.

"_Welcome back, now, Utau, This song is different from your others, why is that?" _that camera turned to look at Utau, who had her hair in her classic pigtails. She had on a white long sleeved shirt and dark skinny jeans. She was smiling and chuckled at some memory.

"_Actually, to tell you the truth I got into a fight with the recording studio and my manager about it. I didn't want to change the way I sing so I stormed out." _Ikuto rolled his eyes. That was so Utau, her pride always came first. _"But after I thought about it, I realised maybe change wasn't so bad, that maybe trying new things wasn't as bad as I thought."_

"_So would you say your stubborn about these things then Utau?"_

Utau blinked and looked away. _"No way, I would have considered it if the guy didn't mock me."_ translation, 'Yes, I am very stubborn.'

"_But what matters is that you did agree in the end, and everyone whose heard this song loves it. What also matters is what inspired the song, or _who _for that matter." _The reporter grinned, turning to the screen that was behind them. A picture of Utau was shown, of her walking down the street taking to a guy with messy reddish brown hair. You couldn't see his face clearly but Ikuto knew who it was. '_Huh, so him and Utau are still hangin out_' he thought. He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"_So is it about him? It is isn't it!"_

"_No, actually," _A blush that was even noticeable on camera appeared on her cheeks.

"_Really? Then who?"_

It took awhile for Utau to say anything then finally she sighed, _"Someone I've cared for deeply since we were kids. I've always loved him but…not in the way I should have. I realise now that I just admired him and looked up to him since he was really the only one I had in my life."_

"_So do you still talk to him?"_

"_Not as much, he's out traveling the world right now but I know he's still looking out for me."_

"_Do you think we could hear some of your song?"_

"_Sure, why not."_

While they took the time to set up some music Ikuto used this time to think. He was more then a little shocked that this song was about him, and that she would admit it too. It made him feel a bit guilty for some of the stuff he put her through, even after she left Easter.

"_natsukashii michi hitori tadotteku _

_osanai ano hi te wo tsunaide"_

Ikuto was a bit surprised. It really was different from what she usually sang. He tried to get her to sing 'Heartful Song' differently and got an ear full. '_She's matured a lot since then_' he thought.

_"nani mo shiranai mujaki na egao wa _

_kokoro no sumi wo akaruku suru_

_awai enogu omoi de iro no _

_Uh toki wo kasane egaiteru _

_akai chiisana kutsu ooki na senaka oikaketeita _

_akane iro no sora ga futari no kage tsutsundeiku"_

Ikuto couldn't help but smile at his little sister on T.V. he was glad that she was finally over him, but still cared about him. The right way this time. And by the looks of it, like him, she was in love with someone. Again, he wasn't sure whether to be happy about it, or threaten the guy. **(A/N: Over Protective brother much Ikuto?)**

Smirking, he took out his phone and scrolled his contacts list and hit _Talk._

It rang a few times before she answered.

"_Mushi, Mushi._"

"It's Ikuto."

"_Ikuto?_" she sounded surprised and happy. "_What's up?_"

"Just saw your interview on T.V. I like your song." he told her. The was silence, then-

"_I hoped you would…_" her voice was quiet.

"Yeah, well I gotta go, tell Kukai that if he does anything I'll be there to snap his neck."

"_URUSAI!" _

Chuckling, he hung up.

Yup, he was definitely _not _worried about how his sister was doing. She can take care of herself.

* * *

**Thought I'd try something other then a SK fanfic. First time writing a SC one so be kind and R&R.**


End file.
